The many love stories of Rune Factory and H Moon
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: This is the story of Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny, Animal Parade, and the love stories of the residents. ChaseXMAIN AdenXSonia BismarkXOC
1. A surprise engagment

Hello dere. :3 This is a Harvest moonxRune Factory cross over. Hey, SOMEONE had to do it if noone has yet! This will be a ChaseXMAIN (Mira is her name) and AdenXSonia story :3 And I'm in this story (Sarah). She's going after a certain little guy with glasses from Tides of Destiny :3 Welp enough with the cat mouths...lol Let's START!

* * *

><p>It was a typical day. Chase was in the bar cooking dinner for the few people there. Odette, one of the three sisters who ran an inn not far away from here, helped out. Chase didn't mind, since he actually admired Odette's cooking skills. Bismark and his twin sister, Seirra, were talking to Candace and Luna. The four of them could relate since two were shy and two were out going. Aden and Joe was in the conversation aswell, talking about all the adventures they'd been on. Maya, of course, was helping cooking...Well...TRYING. At least she was taking cookng lessons from Odette. Lily, one of the three sisters, was playing her lute for the customers. Violet, the last of the sisters, was reading a book at the table. Just then, three girls entered the bar.<p>

"Hey guys!" Sonia called out. Joe did a wolf wistle and said.

"Incoming beauty pagent! Staring the lovely ladies of the island!" Sarah blushed and said,

"N-No...I'm not pretty..." Mira giggled. Sonia rolled her eyes at Sarah's remark and smiling said,

"The winner is Sarah! Round of aplause everyone!" Sarah blushed harder as most of the gang clapped.

"C-Come guys...A-Are you doing this one purpose?" She was fidgity, and she was always like that. Sarah was shy around new people, and whenever someone complemented her, she got all quiet. She was also quite the artist from what everyone says. Sarah also couldn't hold up a conversation. She'd always stammer or change subjects. She ALSO kept apologising when she thought she did something wrong.

"Nope!" Lily said joyfully. Sarah smiled shyly and nodded.

"Come on Sarah! Your very pretty! You manage to make Bismark swoon over you!" Seirra teased. Bismark blushed and yelled,

"S-Seirra! I-I don't swoon over her!" Sarah was blushing redder than a tomato in summer. She fidgeted some more before Sonia said,

"Anyway! I believe Mira has something to say!" This time it was Mira's turn to blush. She looked around to find everyone staring at her.

"N-No. I-I can wait until tomorrow..." Sarah looked at her and stomped her foot.

"Oh come on! You promised you'd do it!" Mira sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"What's going on?" Aden asked suspicously. Sarah and Sonia looked at eachother and giggled. Mira glared at them and walked slowly to the counter. She stared at Chase who was flipping rice in a pan.

"Ummm...Chase?"

"Ya?" Chase asked, not really paying attention. He had to focus on the rice.

"Th-This is for you..." Mira pulled something blue out of her poket. Though Chase didn't see, he was focused on cooking. But when he heard everyone gasp, except for Sarah and Sonia, her blinked for a minute. He turned down the burner and turned around.

"What's going o-" He was cut off by a certain blue feather in Mira's hands. He turned red without knowing it. The room was silent. Not one word was spoken for about 2 minutes. All of a sudden, Luke came running in yelling,

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone stared at him, which made him feel uncomfortable. "Uhhh...Did I say something wrong?" Sonia put a finger over her mouth and pointed to Mira, who was staring at the floor, and Chase, who was staring at Mira. Luke instantly shut his mouth as the room fell silent again. Then finally Chase said,

"That's a...Blue Feather...?" Seirra rolled her eyes and said,

"No Chase, it's a candy bar!" Bismarck glared at her, and she shut up.

"...Let's...Go somewhere more private ok?" Chase asked. Mira slowly nodded and they both walked out. Everyone looked at eachother as Sonia and Sarah smiled at eachother giggling again. Joe slammed his hand on the table and said,

"I NEED to see what happens! Come on guys! We're going spying!" Aden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like the time you tricked me and Bismark to peak on the girls in the girls bath? Ya, that went REALLY well..." All the girls gasped and glared at Joe.

"Y-You Perv!" Odette yelled.

"O-Ok ok! THAT plan WAS bad. But THIS one is more important! And juicy..." Joe said. Everyone sweatdropped as Sarah looked out the window.

"They're going to the church grounds." Joe stood up from his chair and announced,

"Well then, we're not gonna sit around here are we?" Joe grabbed Bismark and Aden. "LET'S GOOOO!" He ran out dragging the two boys with him.

"W-Wait a minute!" Aden yelled.

"Why do I get mixed up in these things?" Bismark shouted.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Please send reviews in :) Like the button you see in the bottom of your screen. :3 You get a free cupcake :D<p> 


	2. Spying on the moment

Next chapter is here! :D Let us begin :3

* * *

><p>Chase and Mira went behind the Church to discuss the main thing at hand. Mira had just asked Chase to marry her. Marry Mira? The thought was confusing. Why would she want to marry him? Even though they were dating for a while, the thought didn't make any sense to him. The stood behind the church in silence before Chase broke it.<p>

"Mira...You...Your giving this to me?" Mira nodded.

"Yes. I want you to be with me." Chase looked down.

"But...I'm not the type of guy you want...I'm cold and stubborn. Why would you want somthing like that?" Mira simply smiled.

"Because I know you are a caring person. You cook to make people happy. I see it. You may not get along with people at first, but you slowly warm up to them. You make me so happy. Happier then I thought possible. I love it when you ask me to taste test for you, because I love everything you make. I love everything you do and the effort you put into your work. I love you Chase. And...I want you to be my husband." Chase looked up and stared at her. Did she really mean that? Did Mira really love him that much?

"B-But all I can do is cook...! You'd still love me then?" Chase asked anxiously. Mira nodded smiling and held out the blue feather out with both hands.

"I'll love you no matter what." Mira said. Chase felt tears in his eyes, but tried to blink them away. Those words...Those words sounded so beautiful when they came from her. Ever since he became an orphan, he longed to hear those words. But because of what happened on the day his parents died, he kept those emotions locked away. Now, with Mira here, and pledging she'd always love him, all the emotions came out. He looked down, trying to hide the tears that fell. Mira became shocked and stepped closer to him.

"Ch-Chase? Are you ok?" Chase looked up at her and saw she was quite worried. No longer being able to contain the emotions, he wrapped Mira in a hug. Mira blushed as she felt Chase's arms tightly wrap around her. She then felt he bury his face in her hair and the tears traveled down her strands of burrnett hair. Mira hugged him back and Chase finally spoke.

"M-Mira...Thank you...Thank you...Thank you...!" He continued to say that for a short period of time. Mira nuzzled closer to Chase's chest to reasure him that it was alright. "You...You never have to cook anything again...You'll be my taste tester for life...! I'll always be here to protect you...Marry me Mira...P-Please..." Mira looked at him smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

"You already know my answer silly." Chase managed to smile, and pulled her in for a kiss. While they were having their romantic moment, there were a few spys behind the bushes of the church grounds. All of them were smiling, and Sarah said,

"So romantic...I hope I can find someone soon..." Sierra smiled and said,

"Well, look no further! Bisma-" Bismark glared at her, blushing redder then a sunset.

"S-Sierra! That's enough!" Sierra just shrugged.

"Quiet! I'm trying to hear!" Joe exclaimed. Then, back with the couple, Mira and Chase broke away, and Chase looked away for a minute.

"So...When do you want to do this?" Mira giggled.

"Chase, your all red." Chase jumped a little and exclaimed,

"W-Well, I-I'm getting married to the person I love! That's the reason..." He put on a pouting face and blushed harder. Mira laughed and nodded,

"How about the first day of Spring?" Chase smiled.

"I'd like that. Under the cherry blossoms. Also..." He hugged her. "I'd like to make you a flower crown...Though...I'm not good at it." They both chuckled as Mira looked at him.

"I don't care what you get me. As long as were together, that's all that matters." Sonia got all teary eyed and said,

"This is so beautiful..." Aden chuckled.

"If this how you react now, I'd hate to see how you'd react at the wedding..." Sonia hmphed and said,

"It's just a little reaction!"

"Your reactions are NEVER little Sonia..." Sonia got a pulse mark on her head. She could sware she felt her blood boil.

"EXCUSE ME?" She stood out from behind the bush, and the newly engaged coupled saw them. "Ah!" Sonia sweatdropped.

"Well, there goes our cover..." Sarah sighed. They all got out from behind the bush and congratulated Chase and Mira.


End file.
